


So I Stood By

by Rachaelizame



Series: Star Wars Fanvids [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Hamilton References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: "And a million years ago she said to me 'this one's mine,' so I stood by."OrThe Satisfied Han/Luke crack vid, because I don't care about things like pronouns in a song, and "trusting and kind" far better describes Luke than Leia.





	




End file.
